The BigBrother
by BIG-BROTHER-OMEGA-905
Summary: Being knocked out, A teenager by the name of Derek is taken to Rapture and turned into the newest protector series. The BigBrother. Thee most feared protector ever made, but even feared, will other rise against him and his Brothers?
1. Chapter 1

The BigBrother

(Derek)

I was in my bed feeling Restless. I groaned in annoyance. I sat up and Saw it was 2:30 in the morning, I grinned and threw the covers away from me and scooted off my bed. I looked around my Room and got my Black Jeans on, my boots, sweatshirts, and my leather jacket. I grabbed my knives and checked the edges on them my Gerber was still sharp but my Kershaw on the other blade was dull. 'Eh, Screw it.' I looked down the old staircase and slowly descended down, i Reached the bottom and walked out the door, i walked down the flight of stairs and walked outside, the cold night air woke me up in a second, i walked Down to the dirt road that connected to the end of mayflower Street, i looked down the dirt road and starred down the road. I started to walk again and hear a twig snap, it sounded distant, i looked back down the dead end road and saw a single Yellow light. "Oh Shit." I started to run but felt a ball hit my back hard, it knocked the wind outta me and i felt onto my face, i lifted my head up and saw A girl, she wore a skin tight body suit that hugged her skin, on top of the suit i could see parts of armor. "Stand up." I stood up and felt that i was being controlled. "Follow me, I'll give you control of your mouth so you can talk." My legs followed her in the exact steps she made. "What's your name?" "Jazz." "Derek, where we going?" "You'll see." We walked all the way to plymouth Beach and she looked at me. "Sorry." "Fo-Humph?!" She pulled me close and started to kiss me deeply. She pulled back an I felt dizzy quickly. "When I kissed you, You were given a sleeping Poison, I'm sorry." I soon was meted with darkness.

(Doc. Jackson)

I was in the BigBrother labs when Jazz came By. "Oh, hello Jazz." "Hi Doc Jack. I have a new subject." I lead her to the testing room and she laded him down on the table and I got a good look at the Subject. "Subject log 1. Name, Derek Wesson. Age. About 16 to 17 years old. Height, five foot nine. Weight. About 167 pounds. Features. Subject has Black hair that is covering his left eye and is pale. He wears Black boots with black clothing, eyes are a green with red crystals in the center surrounding the pupils. Has many scars on arms and a deep gash on the left forearm, scar on the lip, near the right corner on top, many scars on the legs and traces of Zinc coating. Probably from BB guns, has one wallet. Pictures of family and a list of guns. Subject seems to like CQC, Knives, Pistols. Snipers, shotguns. And favorite weapon appears to be a model 500 revolver pistol. Now preparing to make subject into BigBrother. Doctor Jackson log 1 over." I ended the log on my iPhone and placed it back on my desk. I then left his voice box alone, BigBrothers are allowed to talk and BigSisters are aswell as the daddies. I putted him to sleep and got to work.  
(4 hours)  
I was done. I woke up the subject.  
(Derek)  
I woke up feeling restrained. "Oh my head... Hey were am I?" I looked around and saw a man, he was about 5 foot 7, gray hair that was slicked back and had a full beard, green eyes, and pale skin, also wore a white lab coat with black jeans and a black shirt, and brown shoes. "Are you awake subject?" "Subject? Er... Yeah." "Ah, good. How do you feel?" "Um, hungry. Thirsty, have a headache." "The headache is normal. I'll release you for calibration of your BigBrother suit." He had a German accent, anyway the restraints went away an I sat up on the table. "Good. Feel any pain in any parts of your body?" I raised a eyebrow and twisted my body, arms, legs, shoulders, and other body parts and felt no pain. "No." "Do you feel hot, cold, tired, uncomfortable in the suit?" "Can I stand up to see?" "Sure." He backed up an I stood, I felt Taller and didn't feel uncomfortable. "No." "Good. Now, I want you to walk over to this target. And punch it as hard as you can." A target came out and I walked over to it, but I stumbled a little bit. "Easy, Easy. The boots and clothes you wore are in your suit, Get your bearings and get used to your suit. Now. Punch the target as hard as you can." "Okay." I reeled back my right arm and struck the target so hard it broke. "Wow, your the first to ever do that to the target." "Am I?" "Yes. Now, follow me to the shooting range." "I like the sounds of this." I followed him out the door and saw Other walking suits. "Uh Doc, why am I being starred at?" "Because you are the last BigBrother." "Is that good?" "Eh some wh- oomph!" The doctor walked into someone and fell to the ground. In front of me was Jazz. "Hi Jazz." "I'm not Jazz, I'm Eleanor Lamb. You must be Omega." 'Last BigBrother, these guys must count in greek.' "Err guess so. Greek right." "Yes." "Uh Guys. Down here." I realized that the Doc was knocked down. "Oh Sorry Doc." I picked him up with one arm and helped him to his feet. "It's okay, Omega. This is Eleanor Lamb. Eleanor this Is Derek Wesson, but his codename is Omega." "Ah, I see. Well nice meeting you Omega." "Same here. later." We walked away and... I noticed that I was being looked at by the Sisters. "Uh Doc, why are the girls staring at me?" "Because your suit smells good to them." I raised a eyebrow ready to ask him what I smell like but We arrived at the firing Range.

"We're here." I looked at the Range and there was 5 walls, and six ranges, in 2 of them there was what I guess was another BigBrother, he had a S on his arm. "Alright, walk over to the armory and pick out 3 weapons." I nodded and the brother with the S lead me their. "So Your the new BigBrother, right?" "Yeah, Omega. If I'm right on my greek, S means Sigma right?" "Yep. Well here we are. Welcome to the armory. Remember 3 weapons." "Got it." I looked on the walls and saw the claws from the movie 'Predator'. I took the claws and it had two modes, harvest, and blades. Blades would simply allow the user to the blades and slice anything, harvest letted me switch the claws to a needle the length of my forearm to gather this substance called 'ADAM'. I looked on the walls and saw I had a back holster next to my cage where little bro and sisters would stay and rest. I soon found my favorite weapon in the world, A 12 gauge non sawed off shotgun, I slid it into my back holster and found a revolver, it was a simple 44. Magnum revolver with a red dot sight, And a laser/ flashlight hybrid attachment on the bottom rail of the pistol. I checked my suit and saw I had a holster on my waist. I walked out and saw Sigma waiting. "You all set?" I nodded and followed Sigma to the explosive room. "Wait? Why keep the guns away from the explosives?" "Because if a gun goes off they could possibly detonate the explosives." "Ah I see. So why am I here?" "Grab 2 sets of grenades." "Let me guess, tactical and explosive?" "Yep." I walked in and found multiple sets of Grenades. I picked two Tear gas, one stun, and one smoke, for explosive I picked one Sticky grenade, two frags, and one shrapnel Grenade. I walked out and had all my gear. "You all set." "Yeah, now what?" "Walk over to lane 5, We'll start with your Magnum." He pointed to the last lane and I walked over and grabbed my Revolver out of the holster. Five targets popped up and I shot them quickly. "Nice, now this isn't like Call of duty or anything so theres no popping in and out of aim and you'll magically land on a target. You gotta aim by yourself." "I know, now the ShotGun now?" "Yeah." I placed the gun back in the holster and reached behind my back and pulled out my ShotGun. Three targets came out and knowing shotguns they have a pellet spread, I aimed for the middle one and Pulled the trigger, the targets went down with one hit. "Nice, now the guns have different ammo types, for your Shotgun theres solid slug, fire, then normal slugs. I want you to load one solid slug and one fire, aim for the group." I did as i was told and the targets exploded with fire and were ripped apart. "Nice, now I'm sure that you know how smoke and your others work so test out the shrapnel." I placed my shotgun back in the holster on my back and grabbed my Shrapnel Grenade. I pulled the pin and tossed it toward the targets, the grenade bursted and I felt a tiny bit of it hit my shoulder, but it bounced off. The targets were reduced to nothing. "Damn..." I breathed. "Yeah, that's shrapnel for you, can kill anything. Well, trainings over. Follow me I'll show you your home." I followed Sigma to the elevator and got a view of Rapture. "Wow, I'm in a city, beyond the sea?" "Yeah, place was built in 1949, and finished in 1950." "Only a year?" "Yep. But in 1959 something happened and the place went to hell 'cause of splicin'." "Then what happened." "Well Jack Ryan came along and killed the ruler who was his father then he was released of mind control and killed the big time mafia back then Fontain." "Good for him, but were did Eleanor come along." "Well, her mother Sofia Lamb came along and took her Back in 1959, the night things went to hell. So her big pops back then, Subject Delta, was Killed. But when that happened 10 years passed and he woke back up, thanks to a vita chamber, so after a long journey he saved her..." "Sig, what happened to Delta?" "He died. But when Eleanor found JR, they came back to Rapture to revive it back to its old self. With modern tech so don't worry we have VideoGames." "Yes. Hey we there yet." I looked at the dial and it said that we were at level 34 when he pressed 35. "Almost... Now. We're here." I followed him till he got to the front desk and saw a woman with blond hair and wore glasses, and wore a blue dress with red tulips. "Oh Sigma welcome back. Is this the new BigBrother?" She asked, her voice sounded calm and relaxed with no stress in her voice. "Yep, Omega. This is Sofia lamb. Eleanor's mother." He said, she held out her hand and I shook it. "Nice to meet you." "Same here. You know It was me who thought of the brothers anyway, here's..." She went digging through a draw and took out a Gold key. "Your room key, number 539." "Thanks." "Your welcome." I followed Sigma down the hall to my room. "That can't be her mom." "It is." "But how? She looks like she's only 29." "Ah, she looks. That don't mean she is. She's actually 120." "Holy Shit. She that old?" "Yeah. Eleanor looks 20 when she's actually 60." "How?" "Lamb Engineering made a tonic for when your 50 you take it and your set to the age you want, looking of course." "So it makes you younger?" "Yeah, here we are. Your room. I'm in room 935, right above ya." "Nice to know, well later Sig." "Oh by the way before I forget, tomorrow i gotta pick ye up. Your getting a little brother tomara." "Okay, later Sigma." He said his byes and i walked over to my bedroom, got out my gear, i smelt like sweat but also Curve Crush. I shrugged it off and jumped into bed. I fell asleep within seconds.


	2. Chapter 2:Zeta

The BigBrother  
Chapter 2: Zeta

(Derek)  
I woke up in my bed. 'Ah fuck what time is if?' I looked onto the bottom of my wrist and saw a reflection of a yellow orb. "Da fuc-AHHHH!" I turned around and jumped off my bed, on my bed right above me was A BigSister. She fell over and held her stomach. "You shoulda seen yer face." She was laughing and in a Southern accent. "Who da hell are you?" "Sorry, I'm Sigmers Sister. Savannah." She held out her hand an I shook it. "Der-Er... Omega." "Hmmm derer omega, odd name." "SmartAss." "Smart very. Ass." She looked at her ass, not being a perv but it was small but looked firm. "Small." She squeezed her own ass. "Firm. And so on look get yer suit on so we's can get ye a lil sis." I looked down to the ground. "Wats wrong?" "Nothing, anyway can you leave my room so I can get it on?" She 'nodded' and left. After a couple of seconds i got my suit fully on me. "Yo, Savannah. All set." She came in and waited. "Yous all good?" "Yeah. Lets go." We walked out my room and we walked to the little sister orphanage. "Hey, have you seen Jazz?" "Eh yeah. She hangs round the limbo room. Likes Jazz, and all Em other things." "Ah, so how do I chose a little sister?" "Easy, just chose one." I walked in and saw girls all in a line waiting for my choice, but I saw on wearing a hoodie and was using a IPod. I pointed towards her and a old man got her attention. "Hey Ellie, you want to be his little sister?" She looked at me and i could see her Yellow glowing eyes under the gray hood. "Sure, ain't got nothing better to do than 'kiss angles'." That sounded off to me and I looked at Savannah. "She wasn't BrainWash." I looked at the girl and i went to pick her up. "It's okay, I got, just get on one knee." I did so and she crawled in. "All set. See ye later Jack." The man named Jack waved at the sister in my cage and Savannah left with me. "So whats your name?" I asked. "Ellie, I'm different than other 'sisters', i wasn't brainwashed." "I see, so where did you get that sweatshirt?" "Had it since I came here, i always hated those dresses I was given." "Huh, well what do you wanna do?" "Well, I do feel a bit hungry for ADAM, can we go gathering?" "Sure, can you pinpoint a corpse?" "Yeah take this hallway down to a right, in the third door to the left, theres a corpse to the left." I started to walk and soon i followed her instructions, i found a corpse. I went to grab her and placed her on the ground. "Uh you might wanna start some traps first." "I don't have any." "Oh, well I'll get to work." She reached into her pocket and pulled out a handle to something. "What's that?" She pressed a button and a needle came out the size of a switch blade. "My harvester that I built. I hate the ones that they gave us so one day i found a switch blade, took out the blade, placed the needle inside it, and boom my own harvester." "Cool." "Yeah it is, its more faster than the originals and also a weapon incase a splicer try's to grab me." "Damn, your a smart kid." The things that were different about was A. She wore shoes, B. She wasn't brainwashed. C. She didn't have the ring in her voice. D. She hates the dress. E. She's crafty. Thats why I like Ellie, she was different than the other little sisters. Savannah looked around and gave a nod, Ellie got on one knee and used her Switch (A/N you know what I'll just call it her 'switch') and started to suck the Adam from the corpse. "Man, this one's a juicy boy." She said with a grin, I saw a splicer walk by and it noticed us. The splicer had on a full tux with a bowler hat, he was bleeding from his arm, leg, and shoulder. We merely looked at each other. "Do you have a smoke?" "Eh sorry no." I said with my guard up. "Med pack?" 'Odd, he's the only same splicer I've met so far.' I checked my pockets and Ellie and Savannah watched as I tossed him one. "Thanks." He walked away. I turned around and saw Ellie and Savannah watching me with dropped jaws. I shrugged. "What?" "Did you just help him?" "Yeah why? He had no tumors or anything like a normal Splicer should have." "Oh well i didn't see that." "Well what did you see?" "Eh you dontwannaknow." She said quickly. Her visor turned Pink. "Hey Omega. All set." We turned our attention to Ellie who was injecting some of the Adam into her wrist. She took it out and didn't flinch. "How are you not flinching?" "I have a Adam slug in me, It lets me regenerate any dead cells in my body. Also I don't feel pain." "Huh, never knew that." "Bet ya didn't, well the ADAM me had something to eat, now can we get some real food?" "Sure." I got on one knee and Ellie hopped into my cage. She was using her iPod when I saw A machine called 'power to the people.' It had various tools and said that it could be used multiple times. "Sweet." I grabbed my shotgun and placed it on the rack, a hologram emitted from a part. 'Welcome to Power to the people, would you like to upgrade your Coach gun?' I read in my head, i selected yes and a hologram of my shotgun appeared. Their was various upgrades, I maxed out my gun and It was free! I upgraded all weapons and I'll explain what my Shotgun looks like, i sawed off the stock and made the barrel at about a short 6 inches long, i saw that the barrels were polished Silver, the main body was a solid black, there was hammers for me to cock back like Revolvers, there was one trigger, the handle had a pistol like grip, like a Revolver I could empty the chambers like my 44., also there was chambers which allowed for rapid fire, i loved it. My claws were now partly serrated near the end towards me, and the harvester could now suck up the ADAM quicker. I saw that Ellie soon fell asleep in my cage, we walked back in silence and saw another big brother with a A on his arm. "Hey are you Subject Omega?" I nodded slowly. "Yes why?" "Just wondering." I shrugged it off and saw a gatherers garden machine. There was a plasmid waiting for me, it was black with a syringe next to it.

"I have a bad feeling about this... Savannah take Ellie outta my cage for a minuet." "Kay." She did so and I grabbed the empty syringe and used it to suck up some of the plasmid. I looked onto the bottom left part of my wrist on my suit and slid it in the slot, i plunged it and started to feel funny, i grabbed the bottle and placed my ear next to it, i heard a growl. I dropped it and it broke, it started to move towards me and it went into me. I felt pain in my body, and Savannah watched. "Run!" I dropped to my knee's and started to feel my holsters join my body, i looked down and horror awaited, my hands became long and sharp but mostly deadly claws. My left forearm was turning into a type of cannon and my hand turned into a drill. I growled in pain and agony as i was turned into a monster. The pain stopped an i felt no more pain. I stood up and saw that i could use the plasmid to my will and what i though i could become.  
(3rd person view)  
Alpha just watched as Omega injected himself with the black plasmid and watched with horror as he absorbed his weapons, two splicers came out of a room and saw what was happening. "What the fuck?" "Quit gawking at it and kill the tin man!" Another said.  
(Derek)  
I watched as claws slid out my finger tips, they were about 5 feet long. I looked and saw Two splicers. I laughed darkly and yelled with happiness. "Come and get me!" They ran at me, they were both Thuggish splicers. I thought about my shotgun and my right hand morphed into it, i aimed at the first one and killed it with a headshot, destroying its skull and brain, I thought about my claws and a drill and my left turned into a drill/claw hybrid, i swung it at the splicer and sliced his arm off, he yelled in pain and agony and I smashed the drill/claws into his abdomen and shredded his insides into a pile of gore and blood. I felt dizzy and collapsed. When I did I saw Alpha and Savannah run toward me.  
(Ellie)  
Omega fell and collapsed on the ground, his Visor turned White and I knew what the color meant, asleep. Savannah and Alpha dragged him to the Medical pavilion and met doctor Jackson there. "Ah why hello Savannah, Alpha, and Ellie. Oh dear, what happened to Subject Omega?" I spoke up first. "We don't know, we found a gatherers garden machine and he injected himself with A black plasmid." That got his attention quickly. "Wait, did you say. Black?" "Uh yeah, the thing was just. There Waiting." "Where were you guys exactly?" "Uh... Near the Little sister orphanage." He went wide eyed and reached under his desk and pulled out a binder with the name 'Tonics and Plasmids.' On the cover, he opened it and and went to a section of the binder called 'Rare S-class'. "Did it growl?" We all had good hearing but I had the best of Alpha and Savannah. "Yes." "Okay did he drop it?" "Yeah." "Did it move towards him?" "Yes." "Did he absorb it?" "Yes." "Why are you asking us this?" Savannah said, her Visor was a orange color. "Because the Plasmid he used is called 'Hybrid', the plasmid allows the user to have any weapons that he or she has on them morph into there body and can used them at once and if they think of a weapon, there hands will change into it." "How is that bad?" Alpha asked with a purple visor. "Because, say I use it and think of... A sword, if I use it for to long, for a solid 5 hours... I won't change back and I'll die." "Oh shit, and the book says this is a rare plasmid right?" "Yeah, it appears at machines at random, there was only one and Omega has it." "Can't you take it away from him?" "Yes. But it'll take a few minuets for his weapons to come back onto his body." I looked back to Omega and his weapons were already back on him. "His guns are back." They all looked and Doctor Jackson smiled. "Okay, now we need to head over to my office and drain the plasmid from his DNA genetic code." I was on Savannah's back and we walked to his office, he had Omega placed on a bed and grabbed a harvester but was advanced.  
(2 hours later)  
Jackson was done and soon the plasmid was out of Omega, i closed my eyes and fell asleep next to him. "I'm ready for dream time BB."  
(Der-Omeg-ek)  
I woke up in a hospital bed, before I could ask why and How I got here i felt Savannah's arms wrap around my neck. Before I could talk again I felt her lips on mine. She pulled back and looked at me with bright red cheeks. "Sorry." She said. Ellie was asleep on my left arm. Despite everything her hood was off, she looked like Erin from Thief, just younger. "It's alright, now lets go." Savannah picked up Ellie and I got my weapons, 'wait how are my weapons back?' "How are my weapons back?" "Uhhh, you know that plasmid you used...?" "Yeah." "We... Took it...out." "Why?" "It almost killed you. I don't want ya ta die." She said, I cocked my head and smiled. "Some one has a crush..." I said under my breath. She punched me in my arm playfully and I laughed and realized something, I something in the air. It smelt like Polo Black but also smelt like Playboy Vegas and curve crush. It was strong and I found it to be smelling good and Intoxicating. "Hey whats that smell." I asked. "Me." She hung her head and I realized I was wearing the first layer of the suit, Boots, the suits legs, chest section and the arms. I got out of the bed and stood in front of her. "Hey, I never said it smelt bad. I think it smells good." Me and her were eye level. She started to come closer but before We could kiss. Eleanor's voice came onto the intercom, she sounded worried. "Attention Sofia Lamb has gone AWOL, she is joining sides with Alx Marksmen. She is not to be trusted and if seen, knock her out." When she ended, she ended with coldness in her voice. We looked at each other and I grabbed my suit and got fully equipped with my gear fully on. We walked out of the room and I saw a look a like to Me. "What the hell?" But it looked like a big daddy, the helmet visor was cracked and I could see a blood red face in the helmet, It held a Machine gun its hand, it looked loaded with rounds, the gun wasn't belt-fed but instead box. He gave out a deadly roar and ran towards me, I was shocked and the look a like big daddy grabbed my shoulders and smashed its visor onto my helmet, i stumbled backward and when it when't to hit me with the barrels of the gun I sliced the gun into two, i kicked it in the helmet and grabbed my shotgun and shattered its Visor. I used my left hand and aimed it at him, but nothing happened. "What happened to my plasmid?" "We took it out." "Well find me one!" Savannah ran off and the big Daddy just stood there, it allowed me to get a look at it, The BigDaddy had four tanks on its back, one four oxygen, the second one was red four health, the third for EVE, and the last was unknown. He had a diving knife on his left hip and had empty hands. I loaded my shotgun and raised my left hand, i made a 'come and get me' move and he charged at me, i released my blades and dodged, i sliced its side and heard it yell in pain. I turned around and shot at the oxygen tank. It started to wheeze and I aimed for the other tank on the opposite side, i pulled the trigger and and heard the bullets impact the tank and saw and saw Adam spray onto my suit, i looked to my left hand and saw my hand glowing a bright blue. I raised my hand and shot the Daddy with lightning. He was paralyzed with bolts of lightning moving all over its armor, I ran close to it and stabbed my Claws through its shoulder and ripped it out leaving blood on my claws, it turned around and back handed me so hard my helmet came off, when It did I dropped my shotgun. I kicked it in the helmet, it became the biggest mistake in my life. The helmet came off and I fought back vomit, its skin was a dark gray, part was just muscle and tissue being shown, its eyes. The eyes were horrifying, one was hanging out and I could see inside its skull, the brain was rotting with mold and fungus but there was barely any to be seen, the other was in it's socket but looked like it's been chewed on and was black with red irises and white pupils. The teeth were looking like saber tooth tigers for fangs on its top and bottom were jagged and looked like sharks, on its neck its throat was red from infection and had a nasty scar on it that looked badly done, it was hairless with dried blood for make up on the top. It walked over to me and roared with a terrifying scream, i cowered at it and out of fear I shocked it but it missed and stomped on my right calf, i yelled with pain and punched it in its horrible face. It raised my powerful shotgun and cocked back the hammers with its skin and grunted with evilness. I closed my eyes, thinking that this was the end of My life as Omega but I heard a screech, it sounded from the throat, it sounded of a hybrid of Big daddy, brother, and Sister. A shadow appeared out of nowhere and tackled the Crazy daddy. I only saw the back from my view, it had a sleeveless duster and had the arms of the daddy that was attacking me, the hands of a sister, and my type of armor, I saw Savannah walk into the hallway and stopped when she saw the figure, the figure stood up and it had a helmet of a lancer, the height of 6 foot seven, an had four weapons, one was a drill, it was on its back, the second was a Elite with a bayonet on its barrel, the third was the same type of pistol I had, and the fourth was my type of shotgun, it turned around and Looked at me, it walked toward me and I was scarred, i Noticed it had and wore a messenger bag on the right side of the hip and looked inside of it it took out a eve hypo and a med kit. It grabbed my forearm and ejected the hypo into my wrist and tossed it toward Savannah who held a blue plasmid case, she picked it up and whipped it off. The figure then opened the med-kit and took out a vial, it poured some onto my stomped on calf and I felt the bleeding stop, it took out bandages and wrapped it around my leg, it signed over Savannah and she walked over with a brown Visor, it grabbed her hand and placed it on my wound, it reached in the kit and pulled out medical tape a surgical scissors, it placed the tape on the bandages and cutted them, it walked over to my helmet and picked it up and examined it. It looked in the bag again and pulled out a hammer and some adhesive and fixed my helmet, it pounded on the inside fixing the dent and using the adhesive and used it on the glass porthole of my helmet. It handed me my repaired helmet. "Thank you." I said. It grabbed my hand and pulled me to my feet, It stood as tall as Savannah and was up to my chin. It nodded and walked away and faded into the blackness and darkness of the shadows. "Do you even know Who and what that was?" Savannah said with a Still brown visor. "No, why's your visor brown?" "It means I'm scarred. That was Subject Zeta! She or He, whatever it is, is said to be thee hybrid of big dads and sisters and brothers." I opened my mouth to say something. But she said something that took the words out of my mouth. "And don't say it was probably a big momma, Eleanor said no to that Idea. Zeta is said to be the most silentest Subject yet, some say that Zeta inject 30 drill and wrench lurkers and 50 stealth plasmids. Also some say that its following you if it saves you from certain death. "So I'm being followed now, thats just fucking beautiful." I smiled and placed my helmet back on. My HUD got a message, it was from ZETA. 'Come to Sinclair deluxe, room 307. Now.' "Hey you should go report to Eleanor what happened." "Okay lets go." "Uh I gotta a few things to take care of, Sigma said he wanted me to run this course at the Armory." "Okay." She walked off and I took a bathysphere and a tram to get to paupers drop, i went their and went to room 307, I walked in and saw the room clean and full with things, it looks like a fully stocked armory and also some sort of HQ. I walked in and saw in the closet from my view a pathway, i walked to the hallway and walked to the end and soon saw a door there was dust and I whipped it off, the door opened and I walked in, second biggest mistake. When I did I saw Subject ZETA. My visor turned Orange. "I won't harm you." It said. It had a soft voice. It disconnected the oxygen lines from the helmet, and took it off. ZETA was a girl. She had a pale skin, a scar on her right cheek, blue eyes, blonde hair that was reaching down to her eyelids, it looked non greasy. "Then why do you want me?" "You don't remember your old girlfriend? I was taken when I was 11." I mumbled 'old girlfriend' in question. Then memory hit me like a brick, it was my old girlfriend Nicole. I took off my helmet and felt small tears come to my eyes and hugged her. I felt Her wrap her arms around me and I started to remember the fun and good times we shared. I buried my face in her neck and wrapped my arms around her neck, I smelt the same smell from the hospital room that was coming from Savannah, it was a thousand times more stronger than before, it made my mind cloudy and I couldn't think straight. I could feel her breath on my ear. "Did you miss me, my small frame in your arms." I was at a loss for words, the smell had me drunk off it, I could only nod. "Me and you on the roof of your house, watching the sun sets, fireworks, us making out. Your warm lips on my soft, full ones. Do you miss those Derek?" I nodded again. 'Why can't I speak?' I thought, It then came to my mind that she was seducing me. She chuckled and It sent ripples of chills throughout my back, i pulled back my head from her neck and kissed her on her red and full lips. We held it and I pulled back and gained control again. I remembered Savannah, but I knew Nicole more. On one hand I had Nicole who I knew more and had gotten over for when she went missing when I was ten, but I also had Savannah who had a crush on me and had my back. It was the hardest decision of my entire life. "Wait Nicole, I can't do this." "Whats wrong?" "I. I moved on." She looked at me, just looking at me with a piecing look, she had no emotion in her eyes. "What do you mean?" She asked. "Nicole, I love you and more than happy to see you but. When you went missing, i went deadly silent and then I moved on, I'm sorry..." I looked down. "Hey it's okay, Look Derek, I'm not expecting to 'rekindle' old flames. I just wanted to see you again. If you still wanna be friends then thats okay with me, just. Take care of yourself okay?" I nodded and kissed her again. "I will. I gotta go okay?" "Alright, by the way, Since you almost kissed Savannah, I gathered some info on her." She walked over to a desk and handed me a folder. "This has her Info of her whole life. Read it. Jet don't act like you know." "Got it." I was given her old messenger Bag made from the worlds best leather that she had from the surface. I said my thanks and left and returned to my hotel room only to find Savannah, Ellie, Jazz, and a little brother by the name of 'Pick'. "Jazz? What are you doing here?" "My room's being renovated and I was wondering if I could stay here while its being redone." "Uh sure but a notice would've been nice. Who's this?" "I'm Pick." He said. The boy was a few centimeters taller then Ellie and had the same type of hair I have, just longer. He wore Pajamas with skulls on them and had Yellow eyes and wore a old gray starter sweatshirt, he had his hood up. "Omega." I said, on his feet he wore Jordan's, he looked good in them. "Nice Shoes." "Thanks, How old are you?" "16. How old are you?" "13." "Huh, well you and Jazz are welcomed to stay in my home while yours is being Redone." "Thank you BB." He hugged my leg and sat down on the couch watching TV with Savannah, and Ellie, he sat in be between them. Jazz was next to Ellie, Ellie was next to Pick, and pick was next Savannah, they were watching a Horror movie and then Savannah switched spots with Ellie, I pulled up a recliner and sat down, I enjoyed the seat and soon fell asleep after I took off the top half of my armor leaving on my shirt and jackets, they felt warm which placed me to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

The big brother

Chapter 3

(Jazz)  
Ellie and Pick fell asleep, Ellie fell asleep on his Lap, with her head on his shoulder. While the movie went on Savannah and me had our armor off, we both wore Sweatpants and black t-shirts, we were comfy on Derek's couch and everyone else was asleep but me and her, suddenly we heard the heater go off. I got up and realized that it didn't turn off, it broke and the temp was stuck on sixty.

I sat back down and a scary scene was on. Savannah got cold and got closer to me, and because she got scarred of the movie. "Hey Jazz, C-Can I... Um... Sit in yer lap?" I nodded and did, she was warm and sat down, she rested her head on my shoulder, since Pick and Ellie sat on the floor and rested their back on the couch We could lay down and rest our sore muscles and bones. A odd part came, the main character was running through the house in panties and a bra, with high heels on, she was being chased by a serial killer with a butcher knife who was walking after her, she tripped and 'broke a nail', I chuckled and had my eyes glued to the knife he had in his hands, she was pleading not to be killed but the killer grabbed her hair, and stabbed the knife through her eyes and sliced her throat open spraying blood on her chest and lower areas. The man ripped her panties and bras off and dragged her outside and used her privet clothing to hang her. The man looked like Derek. We looked at each other and back at his chair to see he was gone. "What the hell?" I said quietly. "BOO!" He said we screamed like Pansy's and saw Derek on the ground laughing like crazy. "You shoulda seen ya faces!" Ellie and Pick woke up and walked to a nearby Vent which is were he lived and soon when't to bed. Derek went to his room and me an Savannah stayed on the couch watching another horror movie, The Shining. "Hey Jazz." "Ya." "You won't mind if I sleep next to ya right?" "No. Go to sleep if you want. I don't mind."

The sleep blond-Brunet got comfy and fell asleep on me, while I was watching I noticed she was sucking her thumb, I letted her do so, until she started talk. "I'm ready for dream time..." I heard but got really spooked when she finished her sentence. " ." I got spooked and she wrapped her arm around my chest and held me like I was a teddy bear. I soon felt tired and looked over to the country girl, she looked like a peaceful girl while she slept. I soon fell asleep with me next to her peacefully.  
(Derga)  
I woke up in my room and looked up Expecting Savannah to scare me but nothing, I got out of bed and walked out to the kitchen, I could see that Savannah and Jazz were still asleep but she had her arms wrapped around Savannah, i chuckled to myself and heard two sets of pattering feet, I looked down and Saw Ellie and Pick walk into the room. "Morning BB." "BB? What happened to Derek or Omega?" "Eh, BB fits you better, so whats for breakfast?" "I don't know yet. Hey were's my suit?" Ellie Pointed towards my suit but I looked down and Saw i wore the lower part, i saw a vial of white and picked it up, it said 'telekinesis' on it and i opened it and drunk it, i felt my mind become more bigger memory wise and I lifted up Pick. "I believe I can fly." I dropped him and laughed. "Till you got dropped by the bigger guy." I said and Picked up Savannah and Jazz and brought them to my room and covered them up. I left and saw Pick and Ellie in my chair Making out.

I starred at them and just got a oatmeal cream pie and ate it on the couch. I saw them Still kissing and letted them continue. I soon dozed off until I felt Savannah jump onto me. I grunted and saw her relax, and when she did she was hidden. 'What the hell?' "Where is she!? Where's Savannah?!" I heard Jazz yell clearly outraged. She walked over to me with one hand glowing red while the other was glowing a more redder shade of red. She came close to my face and her hatred suddenly turned to sexy and seductive.

"Do you know where she is?" She asked. "No Idea, she left and said she was heading to..." "Where was she hiding Derek?" She came so close our lips were brushing each other. "Ryan amusements. Said she needed to see A Jazon." She kissed me and said thank you, called for pick, and left following a false trail of clues. "What the fuck just happened?" "Uh, I may have kissed her in her sleep." "Wait you what?" "WHAT? I suck my thumb when I sleep and I thought her lips was my thumb, guess not. Who's Jazon?" "Eh the name of my character for Fallout 3." "Cleaver Omega, real Cleaver. Don't you know its highly unwise to make jazz mad?!" "Till now no, and Sav?" "What?" I stood up stomping my right foot and looked down at her with a piercing look. "Don't EVER call me Omega." I broke her with with Fear, she started to shake and lowered her head. "S-Sorry..." I chuckled. "It's okay, I was just joking."

She still was broken with it, I hugged her and Ellie hugged our legs. She smiled and I remembered Ellie and Pick in my recliner kissing. "Hey Ellie, what were you and Pick doing in my recliner?" Her face went a deeper shade of red then Jazzes arm. "U-Uh nothing." "Really, Didn't seem like 'nothing' to me." She started to look down and mumbled something. "What?" "NONE OF YOUR BUSINESS!" She snappedh. I laughed, and hugged the young Ellie. "I was kidding Ellie."

Meanwhile in the outskirts of Rapture, A alpha series BigDaddy sat In a chair. The Alpha series had on a lancer helmet, and a elite bouncer drill on it's left hand. It watched as Rapture was being Rebuilt from the ground up by the now dead Andrew Ryan, The Alpha was older than the Infamous Subject Delta, it had blank hands. The body was completely black, the only color was it's visor, yellow. "Sir, Someone is here to see you." Under the helmet, the Alpha smiled with a evil grin it would scare anyone. It moved its hand over to the Intercom on it's desk and pressed the red button. "Let her in..." The door to the room opened, Sofia lamb walked in, holding the rare s-class plasmid. hybrid. "Do you have it?" "Yes, after sneaking in I stole the Hybrid plasmid." "Good, I guess your of no use to me now." Sofia saw the Alpha turn around and pull out A M1911A1 pistol from its belt. The last thought Sofia had was 'I love you Eleanor.' The Alpha pulled the trigger and saw the caliber pistol bullet land right in Sofia's throat. She went to reach for her neck then it shot her again, only this time in her left eye. The corpse of Sofia Lamb fell to the ground with a thud as the body leaked blood from the gunshots. The Alpha grabbed the Plasmid and injected some into its cruel vain's, rewriting Its Gene's. It moved its hand over to the Intercom and pressed a button. "Clean this mess up and send this plasmid to the lab." Two bouncers walked in and the first grabbed the lifeless corpse and the second grabbed the half full tonic off the Alpha's desk. They walked off and left the Alpha to It's thoughts. 'I will take this city. I will rule Rapture, and kill Eleanor.' The alpha looked over to the blood stain on his floor. 'Just like Sofia died.' The Alpha started to grin. 'I will take this city.'

(Savannah)

We were in Derek's home Relaxing, Ellie was Derek's shoulder sitting there, He was watching TV and I was sitting next him. "Well I'm a board! Wanna head gatherin'?" They both looked at me and Derek shrugged, shaking Ellie off. "Sure." Derek said. "Why not, lets go." I stood up and went to grab my suit, Ellie got her switch, and Derek had his suit on, it made him even more scary. We walked out and took a bathysphere to Apollo square. While we were their the place was a ADAM vault, every corpse was filled with ADAM. Derek settled her down by a old and broken down 'ammo bandito' machine and I felt uneasy about where we were. When I was younger I heard stories about this place. That A Rouge bouncer roamed the halls and walkways. Ellie took out her switch and started to harvest the ADAM from inside the corpse, we stood on edge, ready to attack anyone that would harm Ellie. But what walked the corner jumped us, a boy. He wore jeans that were torn up at the bottom and wore tan boots, he had on a sweatshirt and had the sleeves rolled up to his armpits, he wore a black shirt and had the hood on, he had a Wes 44. Caliber pistol on his belt, a shotgun on his back and a knife on right boot. He looked at us and I could see Blood red eyes that glowed. "What the hell?" I heard a low growl and Ellie stopped harvesting and looked at him, his eyes met the Adam syringe and he cocked his head. He had a white wire that ran up his chest and stopped in the pocket. We all heard heavy footsteps and the boys head snapped to the direction. He reached for his shotgun and pulled out a M4 super 40. He loaded his shotgun and pointed it towards the wall we were facing. He held up his right hand and counted down from 3,2,1. The rouge bouncer broke through the wall, the rouge bouncer looked nearly 50 years old. "Get back!" We did as the boy said but Omega didn't, the bouncer charged at the boy with his drill, the boy rolled to the left and pulled out his pistol, he aimed for the valve on the tank and blew it off, the bouncer started to take deeper inhales of breath. The Rouge Bouncer turned around and the boy heard his guns click with no ammo. "Fuck!" He tossed his guns aside and drew a long tanto knife from behind his back. "I never did like long range..." He said. The bouncer tried to stab him with his drill but he moved to the right and stabbed the bouncers gut. The bouncer stopped and we realized where he got stabbed. The boy stabbed the bouncer in the heart, he kicked the bouncer and it fell with a thud. He checked the body and sliced off the pockets and drained the drill of its fuel. He checked the pockets and found ammo for his guns. Also a IPod. "Sweet, lets see this case is about Fallout new vegas..." He typed in 2281 but it didn't work. "Hmm...maybe. 82?" He typed in 2282 this time and it worked. "Sweet." He found money and gave us 98. "Thanks." He looked at us and heard a grumble noise. "Hmmm... Hey follow me." I looked at Omega and Ellie and started to follow the young boy. "So if I'm correct, Your a...bigBrother, she's big sis, and your a little sister." "Yeah. I'm Omega." "Savannah." "And I'm Ellie." "Nice to meet you three. So who do you fight for?" "Who?" "Marksmen, Lamb, Who?" "Lamb." Omega said. "Ah, so you can take the suit off right?" "Yeah, when Eleanor took charge, she made it so you can take off the suit." "I see." We followed him until we reached Olympus heights and found a elevator. "Guess were going to have to take turns." "I'll go first." The boy said.  
(5 minuets later)  
We realized where we were. We were at Frank fountains old home, we followed him to his kitchen, he fed us some food. "Hey, whats your name?" "Just call me Pike." "Hey, . Why are your eyes red?" Ellie asked. "From draining the corpses of ADAM. I do-" We were cut off by hearing someone Yelling for Pike. "Be right there Jasmine." He practically ran to the bedroom and we followed, on the bed was a BigSister, she had pure white hair, and green eyes. "Hey Pick. Ellie, Savannah." I recognized that voice, it was my old friend Jasmine.

The vita chamber was turned on and short circuited as I fell to the ground. I looked up and looked around, i was back at the Adonis bath spa place, it was alive and In front of me was a boy. 'Wait boy?' "Paps was Out for a really, really long time, while you were Eleanor revived Rapture without you, she is very sad Hero..." He looked down but looked back up at me. "But your alive now! So now Eleanor can be happy! Come, come. I'll lead you to her." He waited for me to regain my strength and I stood up and i followed him. I saw everyone looking at me and there jaws dropped. "Everyone is starring because you were gone for nearly 48 to 50 years Hero." We got to a metro and took it to Fountain futuristics. He walked up to the door at the front and opened the door. He walked up to a near by BigSister and tapped her leg. "Excuse me. Do you know where Eleanor is?" She 'nodded' and grabbed the boys hand and led us to the main office. She knocked the door and it opened. We walked in but the sister stayed behind. "Um, Miss Eleanor." "Yes Ian?" Her voice was the same as it has been. He walked up and she leaned over to hear the boy with yellow eyes talk. "And you lead him here, by yourself?" He nodded. "Okay. Please leave us." He walked by me and smiled as he did so. "48 years...long time huh." I groaned and she reached into her desk and tossed something my way, not facing me though. "Take off the helmet and wear it like a necklace, you'll talk again by doing so." I did so and I heard my voice. I started to walk up to her desk but she stopped me. "You'll be surprised by what happened, I revived Rapture, and a made a BigBrother and little brother like Ian." "B-" "Wait, A few things have happened since 68', Tenenbaum is gone...Jack Ryan is back, Mom is still alive and betrayed me, Grace is still alive and the governor of Paupers Drop and Rapture, but before Tenumbaum died she wanted to give you this." She left on the desk a white tonic with the name 'afterlife' on it. She handed me a empty EVE HYPO and I used it. I felt more younger. "Wh-" "It lets you return to your prime age and lets live for another fifty years, I already used it. But Bridgett said 'if Herr Delta comes back, give him this.' She said. I guess she can rest now..." I heard her starting to sob quietly and I walked up to her and hugged her from behind the shoulders. "I'm alive Eleanor..." She reached into her desk and grabbed out a vial of BigDaddy pheromones, it smelt different. "It'll have the same effects, but you won't smell bad to humans." I broke open the vial and poured it on myself. "Thank you." "Your welcome, so due to changes, we have to make it so you won't be bonded to a single one and can gain free will." "Eleanor." "Yes Father?" "Why did Sofia betray you?" I asked calmly, but inside me. I wanted to murder Sofia. "One of our BigBrother, Omega, he had the rarest S-Class plasmid, hybrid, and had it drained but when that happened mother found it, and took it to this man named 'Alx Marksmen'. He wants rapture to himself and release it to the world. But we can't get to him, we don't know where he is." "Eleanor." "Yes?" "Can that microphone broadcast to ALL of Rapture?" "Yes of course why?" "Tell Rapture that I'm back, it'll send fear into people and if this Marksmen attacks you and the brothers or sisters big and small. I will go after him, and rip him to bits." "Okay." She pressed down on the microphone and switched it to 'public' setting. "Attention Rapture, BigDaddy, Subject Delta. Is alive and returned to living. And Alx Marksmen. We will come after you." I looked out the window and saw everything was now built back to normal. It looked almost peaceful...almost.  
(Omegk)  
I looked as Pike was drained of some of his ADAM and the BigSister named Jasmine absorbed it. "Thank you Pike." Pike hugged her. "I'd hate to see you go." I smiled beneath my helmet as the little brother hugged the sick BigSister. "And to answer your question Ellie, since Jasmine is sick, I have to go gathering for her. Thats why my eyes are red." I noticed something. "Wait if you gather for her, then were's your harvester?" He reached into his pocket and pulled out a harvester, it was a pistol that was part revolver but had the grip of a m9, when he when to press the mag eject button a needle came out. "I can use it as a gun two." He opened the chamber and loaded a bullet, a 357. To be exact, he pulled the trigger and shot a bullet into the celling. "You have to teach me how to do that." Ellie said. "No. The last thing we need is a little girl running around with a gun while using the needle to pistol whip someone." "Please Brother? Pwese?" She started to give the puppy eyes and then I submitted. "Okay. Hey Savannah,can you tell me how to tell the difference and types of daddy's, brothers, and Sister?" I asked. "Sure, now the Daddy's have 5 types, the rumblers, bouncers, Rosie's, the Alphas, then...what was that last one...Eh I forget. Well the rumblers are somewhat newer and came around in 66, they have launchers on their left shoulder, have a stretched out type of helmet, an are normally seen around the inner parts of rapture. The Rosie's, they carry around rivet guns and proximity mines that are handheld, now since there old, there mostly seen all around Rapture, The bouncers are old, there mostly hunched over and carry a metal mining drill and if lucky a spear drill, but due to age, there rare to see. Anyway, Alpha's are the great of the dads, theres about...15 left. They look like Subject delta. Then for the brothers there's 3 types. The Liberator, Extractor, then theirs the Stalkers. The Extractors are usually only seen when A BigSister is captured for ADAM rands one, they wear what you have now but were a metal mask that is bulletproof and has goggles on them, there two way, so we can't see in but they can see out them. The stalkers are scary, they walk around silent, theres equipment on backs but even when then jump they can't be heard. They follow a single brother or sister and report back to Eleanor, and Yes I KNOW YOUR THERE!" We both when't silent and heard mechanical ticking coming from above. "And the liberators?" "They are down right brutal, they could kill a splicer with FEAR!" "Uh what?" "Yeah Fear. Anyway if you see one, stay calm, they's mostly wear... Actually I really don'ts know what they's wear. Anyway then their BigSisters who go after you if the touch the little sister they'll kill you." "Huh. So your telling me, that...I'm being followed by. A big S, like right now?" "Uh yeah pretty much, believe it or not i don't even know my Stalker." "Well, you know Zeta right?" Her visor went brown already. "Y-Yeahs." "Uh yeah she's my stalker two." "Zet- Wait. She? Zeta's a, Girl?" "Watch. ZETA!" Suddenly a black shadow dropped from the celling and landed right behind Savannah. "Wells, where is she?" "Uh, turn around." Zeta-Errr, Nicole turned around and she wore a big hood over her Helmet. ZETA looked at Savannah and she literally, jumped into my arms. "UnZip 'em mr.B's, Unzip 'Em's!" I cocked my head as Savannah jumped onto my back, she was surprisingly light. ZETA took off her helmet, she still looked beut-nice! "I won't harm you. I'm a...old friend of his." Savannah climbed onto my shoulder and just sat their. I heard her mumble something and hopped on to my right shoulder. "Hey Ellie, hop on." She smiled and hopped onto my helmet. "Hey, won't this seem odd." "Uh 1 BigBrother and 2 BigSisters? We could kill delta five times over If We wanted to." "Uh yeah I'd rather not, well we went gathering. Lets go home." I started to walk and I felt the girls go to sleep on my shoulders. I tried to get Savannah off but she Whined and only increased her grip on me, Nicole was still half awake and soon we took a bathysphere and when we got their we heard a announcement by Eleanor. "Attention Rapture, BigDaddy, Subject Delta. Is alive and returned to living. And Alx Marksmen. We will come after you." "Delta's alive?" "Guess So..." She said sleepily. I walked to my Apartment and opened the door, I walked in and shook the girls off. I walked to my room and found 5 things, a chest at the front of my bed, a package on the covers, a little box next to it, a letter, and A I phone. I walked to the bathroom, took off my gear, and took a shower. I finished up, got back in my clothes, And opened the package on the covers, from what Savannah told me Earlier, its a big brother extractor suit. I Then opened the little box next to it and it was A EVE hypo and the goggles Extractors wore, i opened the chest, after moving the I phone, inside was a paper written in cursive. 'Omega. When you get this you'll be in your apartment, how I know this is none of your concern, the I phone given to you will alert you if any big sister was captured by splicers, it use it the password is 2475.' Sincerely ~E.D

I got into bed and felt someone climb in with me. "Nicole?" "No." "Ellie." "Hells no." "Savannah." "Ah yep." She snuggled into me and got under the covers and curled up in front of me, mimicking the shape I was making. I soon went to sleep.  
(8 hours later)  
I woke up hearing the shower go off and hearing TV. I relaxed expecting to feel something but, nothing. I got up and walked out to the living room and saw Ellie and Pick watching TV, Savannah and Jazz eating Eggs, bacon, sausage, and pancakes. Nicole was on the couch with her legs stretched out with her hood over her eyes and listening to music. "Morning guys." I said. Savannah looked up and waved hi. I went over to the cupboards, grabbed a cup, and got something to drink. "Hey, Sigma stopped by, wanted to check in within ya or somthin." "Wait within me, what?" "I think she means 'check in with ya.' Omega." Jazz said. Something didn't look right. "Wait, yesterday you wanted to kill her. What happened to that?" I asked. "Eh, it was just a kiss. I shrugged it off." "Ah, there any eggs left?" Jazz pointed towards a plate that looked still fresh. I said my thanks and ate the plate. I got my extractor suit on and went into the living room and masked my voice to make it sound dark. "How do I look?" I asked. Ellie fainted, Pick caught her, Savannah choked on her food and coughed it back up. Jazz just looked. "Where did you get that?" I pulled out the paper from my pockets and showed her and she quickly read it. "I think Eleanor wrote." I said. "No she didn't, Eleanor can't write in cursive, I-I think Elizabeth wrote this." I took off the mask and raised a eyebrow. "Who's Elizabeth?" "Elizabeth Dewitt, She's Eleanor's buddy and is the one who's in command of the BigBrothers." I looked at Jazz oddly. "Uh I thought Alpha was in control of the BigBrothers?" "Who told you that?" I pointed upward towards Sigma's room. "He's wrong. It's Elizabeth. Well if Elizabeth gave you that suit then she must see potential." "But I just got here though. Thats the thing, I've been here for what? Three days?" "Roughly. Well get your suit on and check in with Sigma." "Okay mother." She chuckled. "On the double mister." She mimicked a old lady voice and I laughed. I went into my room and closed the door, I then looked in the mirror and just, looked at the suit. The suit was fairly light, on my chest was a pistol holster on the right side, the chest plate was composted of metal, i knocked on it and if felt like solid metal, the legs had shin pads that had a boot knife sheath but hid it, I got the suit on and left. I took a elevator up one floor and went to room 935, i knocked and saw Sigma without his gear. Sigma had Blonde hair that was short, green eyes, and pale skin. "Oh Omega. Just on time. Come in." I walked into his home and got a sense of who he was, he was the 'clean and loud' type. "So you wanted to check in with me?" "Yeah, how do you like it here?" "It's cozy, if I get mad I can take it out on a nearby splicer, also I noticed that I have a stalker." "Did Savannah say that?" "Yeah why?" He looked downward and just chuckled. "Savannah says that to scare the noobs, ever heard of 'BigBrother is watching'?" He asked. I nodded then it made sense. "I'll be right back." He raised a eyebrow and then smugly grinned. He tossed me his IPhone. "Record it for me." I started it and the voice memo started, I took the elevator down one floor and walked to my room. I opened the door and saw everything the way it was before, Nicole was still on the couch, Jazz and Savannah were still eating, and Pick an Ellie were on my chair Playing a game on A IPad. "Hey Omega's back." Jazz said. "Hey Savannah, have you ever seen a stalker?" Her eyes went wide and her face went red. "Uh yes." "So, who controls them?" "Uh...the head stalker...uh...Stalky." I laughed. "Stalky's the name of someone in Romantically apocalyptic." "Shit! Okay...there's no stalker branch. Just the others are real." She sighed in defeat and stood. "Omega..." "Yes." "Omega." "What?" She raised a eyebrow. "Derek." No one answered. "Omega." "What Savannah." Everyone had their eyes stuck to me. "Derek." Jazz said. Still, no one answered. "Who the hell is Derek?" I said. Everyone looked at me. "Omega, how do you know who Delta is." "Programmed, Doc Jackson did." Everyone went dead silent.

"..."

"Derek." Nicole said. No still responded. "Who's Derek?" I asked. "Uh...You." "Uh, I'm not this Derek kid, my names Omega. I live in rapture as a protecter." Nicole walked towards me. "Derek." She said slowly. "Who the fuck is Derek?" I said. 'I so hope the joke works...' Nicole then kissed me and I 'remembered' who I was. "Derek...?" "What?" I said. "Your back." "I've been back, I was just joking with you all." Nicole laughed and whacked my chest, but due to the armor I'm wearing however, I could not feel it. I walked to my room and Got out of my gear and back into my 'surface' clothes. I walked out and saw everyone still doing what they were before. I left and went back to Sigma's room and dropped off his phone. "Thanks man. So did she confess?" "Yeah. It was funny, after she said 'omega' I felt like I was...different." "Different how?" "Like, i was someone else." "That happens, oh by the way, Eleanor Lamb wants to see you." I raised a eyebrow. "Who's El-" "The main ruler remember?" "Oh yeah. Well, should i go in what I'm wearing?" "No, were your going, you'll need a few things. Follow me." I stood up and followed Sigma to a room full of weapons. "Damn Sigma, shoot much?" I said jokingly. "Yes." I looked at him and face palmed myself. "Remind me to teach you sarcasm." "Dully noted, now go over to that case and put on the suit and inject yourself with those tonics and plasmids." He said, I walked over and grabbed a tonic and looked at it.

I injected them into me and got the suit on, and walked to Sigma. " now follow me, I'll bring you to Elizabeth." I followed him out of his room. Next stop, Elizabeth.


End file.
